Big Time Parenthood
by cheeselover827
Summary: The Big Time Rush boys and their faithful ladies have been through a lot. But as they grow older their relationships grow and so do their families... With marriage and children these boys are about to get into a really big, big time rush.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Kellie's Point of View_**

For the past five years, all four of us girls have become even closer to the boys. Their careers had taken off and they could no longer go on tours with them since it got so crazy. But no matter how many shows they did or how many people they saw they would always come back to their four special girls.

Every once in awhile I would have a knock on my door. I have moved out of my parent's house and moved into an apartment in the city. Everyone had come over for a house warming party and before long it felt like home. And when I get those unsuspected knocks I know who it is. No matter what I'm doing I drop it and run towards the door because every single time Kendall is standing there holding a bouquet of red roses.

He usually only stays in town for a day or two but I spend every minute he is here with him. Lindsay has the apartment next to mine, so we see a lot of each other. Geena and Summer live in an apartment complex a few blocks away. We have our bi-monthly sleepover with each other. And every once in awhile the guys show up.

It's nice to know that the boys, even though with all the other beautiful girls that must be knocking on their doors, they still love us.

I have started working at Kohl's while I finish college. Summer is working at Starbucks; she is also going to the same college as me. Lindsay is working at Barnes and Noble, and is attending college while writing a book on the side. Geena is working at Hot Topic while she is attending college as well. We are all seniors in college by now, the boys have been attending college even though they have gone on several tours and are working on their third album.

Our lives have all taken off. We still keep in touch with our old high school friends. Bailey has moved on from Garrett and when she went to college she met her future husband Walker. She is now pregnant with their first child. Lucas, Bailey's brother, ended up marrying Jordan his high school sweetheart. Lauren and Tyler are still dating and trying to take it slow as they finish college. Lauren has been working with Summer at Starbucks, while she studies to be a Zoologist.

Ever since high school everyone has stayed close, and I'm so glad for that. I'm surrounded by friends and a boyfriend that I love. Really my life couldn't get any better. Or could it?

_**AN: Hello once again my faithful readers. I am sorry for such a long wait but I have been busy. Well not really just lazy :P so I hope you like the chapter and I can not wait to write more!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Geena's Point of View**

"Carlos, if you don't tell me where we are going I am going to rip this blindfold off." I say as Carlos and I bound along down a road. Carlos and I had decided to go on a date this week, but when he showed up to my doorstep at three in the morning I was taken off guard. Well who wouldn't at 3 a.m. Carlos was fully dressed and hyped up on coffee. He held a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, and a blindfold in the other.

"Carlos, I don't do blindfolds, my friends tried it in eighth grade, and it's not happening now either."

"Come on! It's a nice blindfold, and our date is a surprise you can't reject the blindfold."

"Is it a long drive?"

"No…"

"Carlos, tell me the truth."

"Okay maybe a little bit, but hey everywhere is a far drive in your terms."

"Okay, but this is the only exception." Carlos smiles hands me the coffee and ushers me into the car. He wraps the blindfold around my head, and I reach for my coffee.

"Num num num!" I say scrambling for my coffee. Carlos just laughs and hands it to me. I miss my mouth the first two tries and then some finally lands on my third try. Carlos starts the car and takes my coffee away from me and sets it down. We start driving and one hour turns in to two and then into three.

"Carlos I'm getting impatient." I say changing the song on my iPod.

"We are almost there."

"You said that thirty minutes ago."

"I didn't mean it then, now I do." He says right when he parks the car. "We are here."

"Can I take off the blindfold?" I say reaching for the blindfold but Carlos practically tackles me screaming no. "Fine."

"Take my hand and just walk slowly I will steer you away from any falling debris." Carlos says as he starts to lead up a road, Carlos is quiet the entire walk and when he stops me I feel around for him but he has disappeared.

And then over a loud speaker I hear Carlos say, "You can take off your blindfold now!"

I rip off the blindfold and there standing on a huge stage with Before You Exit my all time favorite band (besides Big Time Rush), is Carlos kneeling with a ring. And on the huge screens are the words: Will You Marry Me?

I scream and run towards Carlos with open arms, he jumps off the stage to envelope me in a hug.

"Is that a yes?" He whispers in my ear and I silently say yes into his ear. Before You Exit starts to play and we slow dance into the night. I stare at the ring in bemusement. It was a Tiffany and Co. engagement ring that had three emerald shape diamonds across the platinum band. I smiled as I took in the sight that Carlos had made just for me.

"I love you so much Geena German and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

_**AN: NAWWW, well I'm sorry its short but it's the super bowl and I couldn't focus but I wanted to update because Kellie told me too. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all the hits I got this past month and this month you guys are awesome. I had 1,140 hits on all of my stories combined. I love you guys :'( tears of joy!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lindsay's Point of View**

"James will you hold this one?" I ask my boyfriend as he saunters over to me with my big stack of books. Today for our date James took me to Borders and to have lunch afterwards.

"How are you going to read all these?" He asks utterly amazed at the stack I have created in his arms.

"Ohhh I will be done by the end of next week." I say and James stares at me in shock. He has never been the fastest reader, but at least he enjoys a nice stroll through Borders as well.

"I love you," he says setting down the books on the floor and taking me in his arms. We kiss for some time in the fiction section, just appreciating each others company since he has been gone for so long on his tour. When we pause our make- out session he looks me in the eyes and kisses me lightly one more time before bending down and picking up my stack.

"I'm done." I say happily stacking one more book in his arms and grabbing his waist and leading him to the check out line. He smiles as I kiss him on the cheek and take out my wallet. He sets the books down on the counter and tells me he has to hit the head. In those words too, but hey I love him.

The employee rings up my choices and I pay for them and as he is bagging them into several bags music starts playing more loudly than usual. And there from the backroom comes James. And he starts to sing:

_"It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, no one will know. Come on girl. Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow, shots of patron, and its on girl._

_Don't say no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; and we'll go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is this dancing juice? Who cares baby I think I wanna marry you."_

James then bends down on one knee in front of me and opens a box with a beautiful ring in it. It's a round cut diamond set in a diamond band with side stones all on platinum.

"James of course I will marry you!" I say and he puts the ring on my finger and picks me up by my waist and twirls me around. Everyone in Borders claps, and James and I lock hands, grab my book bags and head out of the house with James lightly fingering the ring that will unite him and I forever.

We drive across the street to Marie Calendars, and go inside and I order a salad and James orders a burger. We sit there nibbling on some cornbread and he only looks over at me and smiles.

"I love you James Maslow," I say as he chews on some cornbread he smiles with his lips and grabs my hand underneath the table. My salad arrives and so does his burger and we dig in and don't talk for sometime since both of our mouths are full. But when we finish he looks at me and smiles again.

He has a smudge of mayonnaise on the corner of his mouth so I bend over the table and kiss it off. He smiles and turns his head as I go in for another so we can kiss mouth to mouth. We stay like that for a long time before there's a sarcastic cough and we find the waitress looking at us.

"Would you like some pie?" She asks and James nods and orders us a slice. We continue our make-out session and when we stop, we realize the pie has arrived and so has the check.

We nibble on the pie, and we start chatting about the wedding.

"So I have seven different wedding ideas…" I begin and he sputters a laugh and just looks at me and laughs harder. I laugh too and he smiles squeezing my hand.

"I don't care where or when, all I want is to be with you for the rest of my life."

_**AN: Hello, everyone well yes I have updated finally. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and will review! I love reviews even if it's only one word! Please review!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Kellie's Point of View**_

"Okay why are we going shopping Kendall?" I ask my boyfriend as we slowly drive to the mall in his truck.

"I thought it would be a fun thing to do on a nice Saturday afternoon." Kendall says as he pulls into the parking lot at Kohl's.

"Are you sure Kendall? Have you seen my closet? It looks like the teen section in Kohl's, except it's all compacted into a small room."

"I'm sure."

We spent two hours in Kohl's as Kendall watched me try on outfit after outfit. But still through it all he stayed attentive and commented on the things he actually liked.

So it went faster than it usually takes me when I'm by myself. I paid for my mound of clothes, and we put the two large bags in his truck before continuing to go through the mall. We walked hand in hand through the mall, stopping only at Starbucks to get a coffee to share.

We walked all the way to the end of the mall, where Macy's was awaiting us. We strolled in and Kendall picked out a pink dress for me to try on. So as I made my way into the dressing room I couldn't help but smile. This is what I want to do for the rest of my life. To be with a guy who loves me and will take me on shopping adventures and he won't complain.

I slipped on the silky pink dress in a few minutes and started to walk out of the changing room to show my boyfriend. But instead of him waiting there for me in the chair, he was right where I had met him. Kneeling down on one knee with an engagement ring in a red velvet box.

"Kellie I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, whether it is spending endless hours of shopping at the mall, or snuggling under a warm blanket while watching the sunset. I want to be there for you always. Kellie Clove, will you marry me?"

"YESSS!" I scream jumping into his arms and smiling wide. Kissing him all over his face. "I love you so much Kendall!"

I kiss him once more and then I run into the dressing room squealing the whole time. I rip off the dress and hang it up really quick and then dress like I have never dressed before. I run out of the dressing room where my knight in shining armor is waiting for me. We stroll hand in hand through the mall.

We stop in front of the store that used to be the Polar Bear and Penguin exhibit where we first kissed; it has now been turned into a teenage girl clothing store. So we can't really go into a dark corner and make out, but we make due.

We sneak into the backroom and start to kiss, as Kendall holds my hand he lightly fingers the engagement ring that I am proudly wearing on my ring finger. His blond hair is tangled since I have been running my hands through it, but we don't care. I could do this until death do we part.

_**AN: Heyyy there… I've been super busy! Not just lazy this time. But here it is I will try to update shortly no promises! I love how I start writing and Big Time Rush comes on! Haha, please review and make sure to watch the KCA's!**_

_**cheeselover827**_


End file.
